In the repairing of structural components, especially of stator-side structural components of a gas turbine, it can be necessary to separate or remove damaged sections out of a structural component that is to be repaired, and to replace such damaged sections with a new section. In structural components that comprise considerable material thickness fluctuations, as is the case for guide vane rings of a gas turbine for example, the repair proceeds in that the damaged section that is to be renewed is separated out of the structural component in such a manner so that the most uniform possible material thickness exists along the separating seam and thus along the later weld seam. Thereby it is to be ensured that the welding can be carried out as uniform as possible and optimally along the entire weld seam. This process, which is known from the state of the art, however, has the disadvantage, that very long and complex separating seams and therewith later weld seams can arise depending on the section that is to be separated out of the structural component to be repaired and the material thickness distribution of the structural component. Moreover, due to such complex as well as long weld seams, extensive preparation steps as well as post-machining or post-processing steps can be necessary on the structural component to be repaired. This is overall disadvantageous. Since similarly in the production of a new part, different sections of a structural component typically must be connected with one another by welding, therefore similar problems arise in the new production or fabrication of structural components.